Puppet Love
by AestheticAcoustic
Summary: Poetry. SasoDei. Deidara thinks about Sasori and his puppets, and wishes his Danna could love him like he loves his puppets. Rating to be safe. Second chap is fanfic. Happy ending.
1. Poem

Another lame poem. This is more one-sided than anything. **

* * *

**

**"Puppet Love"**

Why?  
Why don't you love me?  
You say you do,  
But you don't,  
You love your puppets.  
I'm nothing,  
I'm dirt,  
Just something to take your frustrations out on,  
I'm empty,  
I'm hurting.  
Why don't you love me?  
Why do you love those puppets?  
They're useless, hollow, hideous.  
I'm useful, real, loving.  
I'll return your love.  
But instead you choose,  
Those nasty puppets.  
You make them from people.  
Living, breathing people.  
At least, they were,  
But not anymore.  
I think that maybe, maybe,  
If I die,  
If I end my life,  
You'll turn me into a puppet also,  
Then maybe, maybe,  
You'll love me too.

* * *

That was kinda sad. I was kinda thinking about making a sequel or something and giving it a happy ending. I don't know. Review and tell me what you think. If enough people want it, I'll make a sequel.


	2. Fanfic

I figured I should give the sad poem a happy ending. So, here it is! X3

* * *

Sasori sat quietly at his work bench, making a few adjustments to one of his puppets. He heard the door open and shut and mentally sighed. Without turning around, he already knew it to be Deidara. The blonde had lately been continually asking him to take him out somewhere or to do something together. It was starting to seriously get on the red head's nerves.

"Danna?"

"Nn?"

"I was wondering if maybe we could go into town together, un, or maybe just sit outside and watch the sun set?"

"No. I'm busy."

".... Oh, okay…"

Deidara sadly and dejectedly walked back outside to watch the sun set on his own. Sasori continued working, thinking nothing of it.

* * *

Hours later, Deidara wondered back into the room. "Danna?"

"Mm?"

"Wanna look at the stars with me, un?"

"No. I'm busy."

"Oh… Okay…"

Instead of leaving, Deidara quietly changed clothes and went to bed while Sasori continued working.

* * *

The next morning, Deidara yawned and stretched before climbing out of bed. It wasn't even light yet, but that was part of his plan. He quietly snuck over to the other bed which Sasori was occupying and lightly shook the red head. "Danna?"

Sasori let out an annoyed groan in response. "You wanna watch the sunrise with me, un?"

"No."

"… Why not?"

"It's too _early_."

"… Please?"

Sasori sat up and glared at the blonde. "I said _no_! Why can't you just leave me alone!?" He huffed and fell back into bed, pulling the covers up over his head. Deidara sat silently before mumbling an apology and getting up to go into the bathroom. Sasori vaguely heard water running before drifting off to sleep.

* * *

Sasori awoke less than twenty minutes later when he heard a thump. He crawled out of bed to go inspect the noise. He was pretty sure it came from the bathroom, so his first thought was that Deidara might have dropped something. He knocked loudly, "Dei?"

No answer. He tried again. "Deidara?"

Still nothing. He felt a slight tinge of panic shoot through him, but suppressed it. "Deidara? You okay?"

Silence. Another wave of panic went through him. He grasped the door knob, finding it unlocked, and threw the door open. The shower was running, and Deidara was nowhere in sight. "Dei?!" He took a few steps inside and moved the shower curtains aside.

Sasori let out a sigh of relief when he found Deidara sleeping on the shower floor. "Dei…" He spoke gently while shaking the blonde slightly.

No response. "…Dei?" He shook a bit harder and there was still nothing. He checked and found a weak pulse. Silently cursing, he picked up the soaked blonde and carried him out to the bed, taking notice of a number of open pill bottles on the counter of the bathroom. He dropped the blonde on the bed and went back to inspect each bottle, hoping to find something he could use for an antidote.

No such luck. Deidara had taken several of at least ten different pills. Sasori cursed under his breathe as he left the bathroom and went to get Deidara and take him to the infirmary. He only stopped momentarily to kick Hidan and Kakuzu's door and demand they come help him.

* * *

Less than ten minutes later, Sasori was sitting quietly in a chair next to the bed, holding a sleeping blonde's hand. They had done all they could and now the only thing left to do was wait. Kakuzu and Hidan ended up getting in a fight over how long it would take Deidara to either wake up or die, and Sasori kicked them out.

Now, the room was silent save for the X-Iwa nin's shallow breathing. Sasori squeezed the pale hand a little bit more. Deidara moved slightly, raising Sasori's hopes, and then crushed them when he settled back down. The red head let out a long sigh, hoping Deidara would wake up soon.

* * *

"Ugh…" Deidara let out a small groan, eye opening a fraction before closing and then opening fully. He glanced around the room, quickly realizing he was in the infirmary. He silently cursed as memories of his attempted suicide came back. _'Danna's gonna be pissed.'_

"Dei?" Sasori and Deidara made brief, wide-eyed eye contact. Sasori suddenly reached his hand out in an attempt to pull Deidara toward him, but before he could lay a hand on the blonde, Deidara screamed and fell off the other side of the bed while trying to get away.

"Oof!" Deidara rubbed the back of his now throbbing head. He heard a chair fall and soon Sasori was standing over him. He let out a terrified yell and scrambled to his knees. Fearing Sasori was bent on hurting him, the blonde quickly went under the bed and out the door. He stumbled and fell a few times before finally getting to his feet and running down the hall, Sasori following.

Hidan was quite surprised when Deidara ran into him just as he was coming out of his room. "You gotta hide me!!" Hidan could only nod as he grabbed the blonde and shoved him into his and Kakuzu's room, shutting the door. Sasori came around the corner and they practically collided. "Where's Deidara?" The silver-haired male pointed down the hall behind him. "He ran past me that way. What the fuck did you do?"

"Nothing!" Sasori snapped and continued on his way. Hidan raised an eyebrow before going into his room. Deidara was sitting on one of the beds, chin in his hands and elbows on his knees. "So, what the fuck happened?" Hidan asked as he sat down next to the blonde. "I knew he was going to hurt me, un, so I ran."

"Ah."

There was short silence. "Was he really gonna hurt you?"

"Probably…"

"… You were fucking sleeping for almost twelve hours. He was really fucking worried…"

"… Really?"

"Yeah."

* * *

Sasori paced about his and Deidara's shared room nervously. He hadn't found Deidara anywhere in the lair (he couldn't look in the other member's rooms though, so it's possible he was hiding in one) and he hadn't found him within a mile radius of the lair. The only thing he could do now was wait and hope the blonde returned soon. _'Ugh… I _hate _waiting.'_ He sat down on the bed and lay back, deciding to pass the time by counting the dots on the ceiling.

* * *

'_252… 253… 254…' _Sasori sat up abruptly when he heard the door click softly. His heart skipped a beat when Deidara slowly stepped in and shut the door behind him.

Deidara pressed himself as close to the door as possible when Sasori was suddenly on him, and then 'eep'ed when Sasori grabbed him and pulled him into a tight embrace. He stiffened then relaxed and nuzzled the red heads neck.

They didn't move for several minutes, enjoying each others warmth and comfort. Finally, Sasori loosened his hold enough to grab Deidara's chin and bring him up for a passionate kiss.

"What the hell's wrong with you?" The red head whispered when they parted. "M'sorry… You said you wanted me to leave you alone, un, and I guess I just got really depressed…" Deidara whimpered. Sasori sighed and pulled the blonde closer. "Don't you _ever_ do that again." He warned half-heartedly. "I won't, un, I swear." The blonde replied, nuzzling Sasori's neck in an attempt to get closer to the red head.

Sasori kissed the younger male's temple before gently leading him toward his bed. Deidara felt his heart jump and fear began to build in his chest. _'I'm not ready for _that_ yet!'_ He thought frantically. His fears were calmed, however, when Sasori simply laid down on the bed with him and pulled him close. The blonde sighed and moved closer, gently kissing the heart container before nuzzling the older male's neck.

"Sorry I didn't pay attention to you…" Sasori murmured. "S'okay. I know I can be annoying, un." Deidara whispered in return. The red head chuckled and kissed the other's temple. "You should sleep."

"But I just woke up…"

"Sleep is good for you."

"Fine…" Deidara grumbled. He sighed and got comfortable against his companion.

It took several minutes, but eventually he did fall asleep. Sasori watched the steady movement of his chest. "My Dei-chan." He whispered to no one. He closed his eyes and fell asleep minutes later, lulled by Deidara soft breathing.

* * *

Whooo! Crap-tastic! I'm glad I finally finished this though. I'd completely forgotten about it until about two hours ago. Review?


End file.
